


死之舞(Totentanz)

by Jacinthe



Category: RPF - Classical Composers, RPF - Fandom
Genre: 19th Century, M/M, Music, romantic movement
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 06:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6458896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacinthe/pseuds/Jacinthe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>在这曲华尔兹结束之前，你就下定决心要憎恶弗里德里克·肖邦。</p>
            </blockquote>





	死之舞(Totentanz)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Totentanz](https://archiveofourown.org/works/34949) by [Aja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aja/pseuds/Aja). 



你初次听到他弹奏时，仿佛有人打开了巴黎的每一瓶香槟酒。  
当你进来时，他正坐在钢琴前，其他人彬彬有礼地站在一旁，等待时机来履行鼓掌的义务：罗西尼看上去高傲又自鸣得意，神情暧昧的桑夫人试图让自己看上去沉醉其中，却失败了，其他客人用偶然的点头和挑眉敷衍了事，但他们更多的是盯着钢琴边，凝视门外的雨水。现在入冬了，即使是巴黎也又湿又冷。你最后差点叫停了这场晚会(soirée)  
，但雨水要比母亲对你日益的不满更容易忍受，于是你走了进去。  
在钢琴前的那位先生也许要比你年轻上那么一两岁。他有一张如瓷的脸，纤细的眉毛挑起，在冥想中紧蹙起来。你环顾全场，排除了其他人等，这必定就是那位惊才绝艳的波兰钢琴家了，但似乎并不相像。舒曼告诉过你，他性格沉静阴郁，总是喃喃自语，常常沉浸于壮美绮丽的气氛之中——但能写出这样一首华尔兹的人，他的生命明显不可能陷入哪怕一天的忧郁。曲风欢快喜悦，你起初甚至不知道该如何形容。而且他对于乐器的演奏十分娴熟；或许他的指法是你所见过最灵巧的，事实上，你确是这么想的。  
你仍旧游移不定，这时华尔兹结束了，稍作停顿后，忽地滑到了降C调的一首新曲，而变调完美无缺。你睁开双眼，音乐化为了奇迹般明艳动人的游走回旋，优雅的音符彼此环绕交缠，犹如跳起罗马(roma)的舞蹈，这就是你曾经怀有戒心的人，这就是坚持在正统音乐中为传统与民族乐曲保有余地的人。这就是仍然记得它们的人。  
自你父亲死后，已经有五年了，而这段时间你尚未写出极其糟糕的作品。当你试图回忆起孩提时代聆听罗马乐曲的感受时，你只记得红色与金色的闪光，父亲对你怒吼了数个小时，要你为亲王[注1]服务。当你试图谈起匈牙利时，你只会被嘲弄。他们说你甚至说不来匈牙利语，然而这确凿无疑，接着话题毫无疑问就会回到埃斯泰尔哈齐(Esterházy)[注2]上去。  
在这曲华尔兹结束之前，你就下定决心要憎恶弗里德里克·肖邦。  
——————  
你写信给舒曼，告诉他肖邦的确才华惊人；也许是你见过最出色的钢琴演奏家。这是你能够给出的合理评价，一个不会让你因愤恨而满面通红的评价。对于其他的，他的作曲，好吧，它们的确不错。和舒曼自己的风格颇近。有一点褒扬了——你知道你可以不用顾忌公正与否给出这种褒奖。你很清楚成就的价值，毕竟，你是你父亲的儿子。  
在肖邦笔下你一无是处，但你在他死后才发现这一点，那时你告诉自己，你无暇顾及于此。  
——————  
他对每个人都温和有礼，对你却冰冷无情。而你知道这种方式恰好满足了你。他对你的了解令你愤怒，尽管你们已经彼此陪伴了数月。他鼓励你作曲，你认为他这样只是为了嘲讽你。  
“作为作曲家，”他愉悦地说，“你糟透了。除非你摆脱外人强加给你的浮夸做作，否则你永远写不出杰作来。”  
“但除了才能，你也需要外人的褒扬，”你说，疲于掩饰自己的怒火，“你坐在钢琴前，使女士们为之昏厥的绝不是才华。”  
他付之一笑，弹了个颤音，或许是玛祖卡的开头，或许是华尔兹的结尾，或许只是异想天开的产物。随之而来的是琴键上扣人心弦的旋律起伏，不论他弹的是什么，你都能感受到一阵精神上的剧痛，一种绝望寻觅的痛苦，就在他的手指下声嘶力竭地保持缄默。在这种时候，你会想象，想象他如何用手指拨弄女性的躯体——或者譬如，你的身体。你想知道他在床上是不是和在钢琴前一样全神贯注。  
“你在谈论的，”他说，“关于女士的昏厥。”当你和他在钢琴前共奏时，他连头都没有抬。  
“我从来不会狂妄至此，不会说我明白我的演奏是如何影响他人的，”你说。他的鬈发垂落到浆过的硬领边缘。当你把手指探进他的领口时，他依旧没有抬头。  
“真是不依不饶，”他呢喃着。你将嘴唇贴在他的颈侧，因为你憎恶弗里德里克·肖邦。  
——————  
“帕格尼尼改变了我的人生，”你告诉他。就算不看，你也知道他此时转了转眼睛，但你此刻正轻车熟路地勾勒着他髋骨的曲线，这是你唯一一次决定要在自己令人生厌的人生中寻求一份真实。“我是认真的。这就像我们正在峭壁上俯瞰代表一切可能性的广阔峡谷，音乐表演的一切可能性，我们都装聋作哑，畏首畏尾，直到帕格尼尼猛冲向悬崖边缘，在那里翱翔天际。”  
“这，”他说，“就是为什么你无法触及观众内心的原因。这些拙劣的暗喻，你认为你是真理的堡垒，怒吼咆哮着，急切地想要证明你自己，当你——”  
“那你为什么要和我在一起浪费时间？你做的远比夸夸其谈更好——”  
“哦，闭嘴吧。”  
“不，说实话，”你说，因为这也许这是你唯一的发问机会，“你是个天才，你无需浪费时间假装喜欢我的曲子，假装在意我的作品，当你——”  
“我没有假装，”他说，“我有远比假装更好的方式来浪费时间。天才只是个神话，但如果这真的存在，我绝对不是拥有这份才华的人。过来。”  
他的声音放柔了，如此柔和，以至于你知道他只会对你和桑这么说话。其他人，如果他们听到，只会觉得他柔弱不堪；他用嗓音支配着你，一如他用音乐支配着世界：平易近人，却完全征服了听众，你此刻仍旧像刚才那样茫然。  
“但这至关重要，”你说，但他示意你安静，把你按了回去，发卷垂了下来，他温暖的嘴唇按在你的肩胛上，表现得若无其事。  
随后他坐在钢琴前，弹着谐谑曲，逐渐由弱转强(allargandos)[注3]。你们没有弹二重奏。你厌恶在他面前弹奏。他认为你更低劣，他只是试图鼓励你，但他在听人提及你的作品时难掩厌倦；这些情感明明白白地写在他脸上，当你弹琴时，当你和他欢爱缠绵时。  
他说着，却没有看着你，“当我认为我陷入爱河的时候，我写下了这首曲子。”这是一首谐谑曲，降b调。他闭上双眼弹奏着，你站在他身后，依旧未着寸缕，手搁在他的双肩上，感受他额角的震颤在喉头回响，这对他来说太过火了，你这么想，可你却在评价一个生来就是音乐巨匠的人早熟。你曾听过这首曲子，但你从来没有如此奋力地倾听。一曲终了，你亲吻了他，这是你唯一能给予他的东西，既然你的曲作只能使他反感。  
——————  
“为我弹点什么，”他喃喃说道，嘴唇压在你的皮肤上。天知道玛丽已经在俱乐部里花掉了多少钱，你已经很久没有像这样坐在钢琴前，心无杂念，只感到弹奏的欲望。  
你看着他，然后弹了一首他的练习曲，当他远在卡洛维(Karlovy)时你学会了这首曲子。这首曲子弹得异常优美熟谙，而你也只愿意弹奏它。为你亲爱的朋友肖邦效劳。而并不仅仅是抓住时机，创造某些值得自己铭记的东西。  
他紧贴着你，异乎寻常的温暖，他的肌肤比上次你们在一起时还要苍白。然而，你回应了他，这是某种独有的二重奏。  
他吻了你，一个热烈，缠绵悱恻的吻。某一刻，你在思考是谁教会他接吻的，决不是你。  
“你的琴声驱走了我心中全部的理性，”他说。  
“那是因为我弹的是你所作的曲子，”你说。你注意到在你这么说时他撅起了嘴。他不再试图告诉你，你何时在轻佻卖弄，何时在吐露真情。  
当他告诉你关于桑的事情时，你并不感到如何惊异。  
——————  
他不在意你和玛丽最终的决裂，而你感到人生终于又美好起来，没有心烦意乱，没有可笑的痴心妄想，没有孩子来当绊脚石。他有了桑，就这样吧，于是你踏上了旅途。  
你愤怒而急切地决定要好好享受一番，在魏玛和布拉格，他们对你的到来欣喜若狂，以至于如果没有随从你根本无法离开旅店。在维也纳，有个姑娘在音乐会的加演节目上把吊袜带抛向你，而你发现自己出现在所有报刊的头版上。  
“无论如何，你总是知道该如何享受人生，”他写信给你。  
“我亲爱的朋友，”你回信，笔尖在颤抖，最后狠狠戳到了纸上，“关于如何不顾一切地享受人生，你永远是我的首选典范。”  
在这之后又有多场巡演，三周之后，你却回到了巴黎，带着旅途后的茫然与风尘仆仆，没有时间去管玛丽焦急的信件，或是除去曲作以及手下钢琴触感之外的其他事情。你以为，你已经在琴键上夜复一夜地磨去了苦痛，然而你错了。他在第二夜来到你身边。他进来时你在弹琴。他站着看着你，这是你们分别后，你第一次不在意他是否在聆听并评价。当你弹完，他依旧站着，纹丝不动。你把琴凳猛推回去，走向他。你粗暴地抓住他的手臂，就像你没有花上三年时间逃离他，逃离那些束缚一样。而他却让你饥渴地等待，让你因无法触及他或是他给予的目标筋疲力竭。  
当他亲吻你时，他的吻浓烈而缠绵。你托起他的头。你的手指探进他浓密的鬈发中。你注意到他身体冰冷，并且当他靠着你动作时，他几乎在颤抖。  
“你逃走了，”他接着说，就像他对此感到迷惑不解。  
“只是因为你没有参加巡演，又不代表——”你开口说道，接着住了嘴。你很清楚他为什么不参加巡演，并不是因为桑，无论你多想归咎于她，她毕竟让他重焕了生机，再明显不过了，她知道该如何让他从不断苍白的脸色中摆脱出来，她知道如何让他从不停的咳嗽中重获安宁。你因此嫉恨她，但你也为此感激她。你听到某些人说过，桑正在使他毁灭，你听某些人说过，她正在使他新生。  
“我必须离开，”你告诉他。的确如此，你使整个欧洲匍匐在你脚下。在巴伐利亚，他们甚至都没有听说过肖邦的名字。  
“我想为你弹上一曲。”他说。  
你让他弹，于是他弹了。是首谐谑曲，这次是b小调。他弹奏着，而当他弹到高潮时，你伸手紧紧抱住了他，一切继续。  
他永不停止弹琴。  
——————  
在那之后，一切都不同了。总是桑，总是全欧为你痴狂的观众。巴黎的上流社会(haut ton)觉得你对他们太过冷淡，在公众眼中太过刺目。你无暇顾此。  
接着是普莱耶尔(Salle Pleyel)演奏会，流言蜚语占了上风，他给了你一个不讨人喜欢的回复。不论你多么想抱怨他把桑放在你之前，可你的反抗毫无作用。有一段时间，你们彼此不再交谈。  
柏辽兹告诉你，演奏会摄人心魄：“但那时，肖邦一如既往地全身心投入到演奏中去——他总是奉献他所能给予的一切。”  
“一切，”你打断他，“除了他自己。”  
当魏玛提供给你总指挥(Kapellmeister)的职位时，你没有理由拒绝。你的生涯达到了顶峰，你声名卓著，甚至吸引了一位公主。  
“你将会做得很出色，”肖邦写信给你，当你们不在同一个国度时，他与你冰释前嫌了，“除了卡洛琳，尽你所能去找一位诚实的姑娘。当自己的爱人总是被在他面前宽衣解带的女人们搭讪时，没有女人能够保持忠诚。”  
“别再这样了，我亲爱的朋友，我曾见过这样的事，”你写道。唯恐他知道你心情苦闷，你在信件上署好名，为了坚贞与不朽的友谊。  
——————  
你太忙了，无法参加葬礼。  
桑也是。  
——————  
“你应该写一部他的传记，”某天卡洛琳说，她的手指轻轻拨弄着你的头发，“为了你对他的深爱，为了这份友谊对于你艺术创作的重要性。这将是完美的创举，不是吗？”  
她为你写好了书。你在书上签上了名字，试着在最后几页的字里行间添上一些文字。已经不可能了。  
“你最优秀的作品，”他某次告诉你，“就是疯狂寻求解脱的声音。当你在手指在琴键上飞舞，就好像它们想要挣脱所有人，所有事的羁绊。”  
“如果我不想摆脱所有人呢？”你问他，你的嘴唇滑过他的前额。  
“我想你必须这么做，”他说，“否则你就不会如此频繁地巡演，否则你就不会从辛勤工作中寻求解脱。”  
你的确在辛勤工作。在你意识到没有肖邦的欧洲根本没有解脱之前，在你知道没有肖邦的世界多像个牢笼之前，你就来到了欧洲。  
但这些不能写进书里，因此，你只是在结尾谈了几处友谊，责任与失落的爱，除此之外别无他物。  
卡洛琳在你的双颊吻了几下，好像你刚刚干了什么令她高兴的事。她认为你只是在表演你赖以成名的慷慨大度。  
她所知道的只是，在你和肖邦之间，你总是慷慨让步的那一个。  
——————  
有一次，也是唯一一次，在你的钢琴课上，有一个学生试图弹奏肖邦的b小调谐谑曲，弹到开头的一半，你就打断了他，你在尖叫。  
你使所有人知道，没有人配弹这首曲子，没有人能够足够娴熟地弹奏，即使是肖邦他自己。  
你再也没有听到它被弹奏过。  
——————  
那是1841年，是你最后一次拥抱他的时候。那是在一场演奏会上，是他最后一次大规模的公众音乐会。他正弹着波兰军队舞曲，他颤抖得宛如一片即将被自己刮起的旋风卷走的叶子。你为他崩溃了，所有的观众为他崩溃了。普莱耶尔钢琴被裹起，场内仅余站席，而你被指派要为巴黎人写一段乐评，但你能做的只是看着他。他是你见过最令人赞叹的造物。  
在乐曲接近尾声时，他弹奏的力度加强，他的皮肤越来越苍白，以至于第一排的女士在折扇的遮掩下开始窃窃私语。他不加遮掩地颤抖着，但他的手指却从未停止动作。钢琴在每个断奏低音锋锐的力度下颤动，响起的旋律重重撞击着整个大厅。  
你走上台去，伸手抱住了他。接着桑会暗示，你只是为了不惜一切代价压过他的风头。她会暗示，这就是你们之间的关系——你甚至不允许他享有哪怕一瞬的荣光。你会回应她仅知道明争暗斗，而肖邦会用他柔和的声音打断你们，你已经近十年没有听过那样温柔的嗓音了。  
但现在——你所知的只是他正处在风口浪尖上，而他绝不能独自忍受一切。当你触碰他时，当你的手臂滑过他胸前时，他没有抬头看你一眼，没有停息。他仍旧在你的怀中颤抖，但你正与他在一起，而他知道。如果已经别无选择，你只能如此给予。  
一切结束时，四处充斥着强烈迫人的沉默，你能感到他心脏的搏动，你能看到他额上的汗水。他倚了回去，重重地倒在你怀里。你仍然紧紧抱着他，你的手臂叠在他的手臂上，你的手覆在他的手上。  
他把手掌翻上去，让他的手指与你的交缠在一起。他阖上了眼睛。  
你们拥抱彼此，迷失在那一刻的寂静中，接着，掌声如潮。

**Author's Note:**

> 死之舞(Totentanz)是李斯特最著名的曲作之一的标题。意为死亡的舞蹈。


End file.
